Tōbō-Sha Sentai Crimenger
Tōbō-Sha Sentai Crimenger (逃亡者戦隊クライムジャー Tōbō-Sha Sentai Crimenjaa "Fugitive Sqaudron Crimenger") is the 40th anniversary Super Sentai show. As the title suggests, its motif will be based on criminal activity. When adapted in America, it will be known as Power Rangers Most Wanted. Plot The underground criminal organization New-Gen Oni has risen to become the greatest crime family of the world. The crimes are primarily caused by their crime unit, Tōbō-Sha Sentai Crimenger composed of Three Legendary Criminals and Two Low-Level Petty Thieves. However, the New-Gen Oni leader, Gendo Shinobi, betrays the Crimengers are abandons them to police. The Crimengers are sentenced to death, but F.B.I. agent Kimiko Araku has a better idea: Have the Crimengers take down New-Gen Oni themselves. She promises the Crimengers freedom and amnesty for Their past crimes if they help her take down New-Gen Oni to work off their sentence. The Crimengers, wanting revenge for being betrayed (and to possibly start a new life), accept this offer, but little do they, or even Araku, know that they actually being used as bait. Crimengers Jinpachi Kaeka/Crime Red: The team leader; he is an runaway who ran away from his abusive family and turned to a life of crime. He was responsible for "Kidnapping" 125 children from Their abusive families. Sasami Winoko/Crime Yellow: The youngest member and team rival; she attacked four prisoner transports, freeing 87 fugitives before joining the Crimengers. Takato Domayuri/Crime Blue: The oldest member and second-in-command; he fought against 47 police officers before joining the Crimengers. Naoki Emera/Crime Green: The comic relief and stongest member; he's an environmental extremist and enjoyed causing riots, 12 in total, before joining the team. Aiko Ramaha/Crime Pink: The most beautiful member; she robbed 65 malls of their trading card goods before joining the Crimengers. Fuji Harati/Crime Insane: The sixth member and craziest of the team; he is a wild card criminal, specializing in stealing lottery tickets from over 73 gas stations. Arsenal Crime Cuffs: The transformation devices that the Crimengers use. Machine Guns: The weapons that the Crimengers use. Kamikaze Vest: The weapon that the Crimengers use to destroy the Sentai monster. Getaway Cars *Getaway Grand Master **Insane Daihatsu **Getaway Master ***Red Nissan ***Yellow Mitsubishi ***Blue Isuzu ***Green Honda ***Pink Toyota Allies Kimiko Araku: An FBI agent and the team's mentor. Bushido: Naoki's partner-in-crime. He was released from prison when Naoki bailed him out. Aeyka Dokuri: Takato's First Girlfriend. Throughout the series, Takato tries to start a relationship with her and redeem from his past. By the end of he series, he proposes to marry her and she accepts. Hinata Dokuri: Takato and Aeyka's baby daughter. Menji Asuka/Midorenger: He leads the all-star Sentai team when the Crimengers lose their powers. Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster: She joins the all-star Sentai team when the Crimengers lose their powers. Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink: She joins the all-star Sentai team when the Crimengers lose their powers. Samurai King Daisuke/Red Samurai: He joins the all-star Sentai team when the Crimengers lose their powers. Terry Waise/Blue Guitarist: He joins the all-star Sentai team when the Crimengers lose their powers. AkaRed: He appears only in spirit and assembles the all-star Sentai team when the Crimengers lose their powers. Roman Sentai Zenger New-Gen Oni New-Gen Oni's Main Base of Operations is an Flying Fortress. with 5 areas. Namakemono's Hall, complete with a painter's studio, Arcade, and Movie Theater. Zeitaku's Hall complete with Computer Room, Radio Tower, and Symphony Hall. Kyoshoku's Hall complete with a Gymnasium, armory, and riddled with traps. In the center of the fortress, is Zetzubo's Hall, complete with treasures stolen by Zetzubo and the Triad. on top of Zetzubo's Hall is Demon's Throne room complete with gold, and a few other treasure stolen by Demon Himself Demon: The leader of New-Gen Oni. Underboss Zetzubo: The Depressed Vice-Leader, who seeks eternal life, and childhood friend of Demon. Underboss Namakemono: The Laziest General of New-Gen Oni's Crime Triad, prefers to draw watercolor drawings, than commit crimes. His Poster People specialize in Hand-Eye Coordination. Underboss Zeitaku: The Splurging Tactician of New-Gen Oni's Crime Triad, a Human who wants to best His superiors with His Poster People specializing in Intelligence. Underboss Kyoshoku: The Arrogant General of New-Gen Oni's Crime Triad, and advisor to Demon. Her Poster People specialize in Strength. Thugs: The minions. Poster People The Sentai monsters of the show. made from a Human Criminal from earth when wearing a Crime Marking, making Their criminal intentions take full control of the user's body. When the Poster Person is defeated, the Crime Marking glows and leaves the host's body, making Him or Her Human again, but the glow explodes into a giant. Movie-Equipment Thief Malcol - A Criminal tasked with infiltrating a movie studio and stealing Movie Equipment for the Crime Group to announce Their plans of invading the planet with crime. Courthouse Attacker Con-Fal - A Hawk-Themed Criminal tasked with blowing up Courthouses with Powerful Bombs. Forest Arsonist Gasoline Siphoner Beta Poster People The Sentai Monsters of Crimenger's Second Half, created from a Poster Person and 10 Thugs, merged forcibly by Zeitaku. Prisoner Transport Attacker - Master of Malpractice - Demolition Driver - Energy Plant Invader - Themes Opening: "Tōbō-Sha Sentai Crimenger" by Unnamed J-metal band Ending: "Starting Over" by ??? Movies Ongaku Sentai Rockenger vs. Kyoufu Sentai Darkstalker The Crimengers will make their debut. Tōbō-Sha Sentai Crimenger the Movie The main theatrical film. Tōbō-Sha Sentai Crimenger vs. Super Sentai The Crimengers will crossover with Kenji Asuka/Midorenger, Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster, Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink, Samurai King Daisuke/Red Samurai, and Terry Waise/Blue Guitarist from the previous Sentai shows. Also, the Zengers will make their debut. Roman Sentai Zenger vs. Crimeranger: Lockdown in Italy A crossover movie with Roman Sentai Zenger and Tōbō-Sha Sentai Crimenger Category:Super Sentai Category:Upcoming Category:Tokusatsu Category:Earth Technology Category:Toei Category:Action